Kankuro's Boredom
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Kankuro is bored an a meeting. Oh look, Kiba. Yaoi, one-shot, lemon, KankuKiba.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: KankuKiba

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

KankuKiba! My fav pairing!

* * *

Kankuro's Boredom

* * *

Kankuro was bored.

Watching his brother talk with a bunch of Konoha ninja could only entertain him for so long. And his patience was up, and he was bored.

Letting his eyes drift over the Konoha-nin he evaluated them in a way only Kankuro can.

'_Hmm…Hyuga Hinata… no. Too shy… and the eyes are just freaky. …Aburame Shino… no. Just no. …Haruno Sakura… nice legs, no chest, and that hair… no. …Uzumaki Naruto… Gaara's already got dibs there. …Sai…too much like that Uchiha brat… Ahh… what have we here…Inuzuka Kiba…_'

Eyeing the brunette, Kankuro smirked.

'_Well built, attractive, and if he's half as wild in bed as he is when he fights… ding-ding-ding we have a winner._'

Smirking to himself, Kankuro shuffled, slipping off his shoe and stretching his leg forward until his foot slid up the side of Kiba's leg. The boy stiffened before frowning. Kankuro suppressed a smirk and focused his attention on his brother instead. His foot, however, continued its journey up Kiba's leg.

From the corner of his eye, Kankuro could see Kiba shuffling, and it was obvious the dog boy had no idea whose foot was currently climbing into his lap.

Hands clenched on top of the table, Kiba gritted his teeth as the foot crawled towards his crotch. Glaring around the table, he tried to identify who it belongs to. The foot actually reaching his member stopped all thought though. Biting his lip as the foot began to knead; Kiba cursed whoever's doing it.

Watching the dog-boy's face with amusement, Kankuro moved his foot more, loving the sweat breaking out on Kiba's face.

"Kiba-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked softly. Smirking, Kankuro watched as Kiba nodded quickly, trying a smile.

"F-Fine." He said, almost a moan. Hinata frowned.

"You look a bit ill…" She said. Kankuro saw his chance and took it.

"You don't look good, Mutt." He agreed. Kiba turned his gaze on him. "Come with me, we'll get you something to drink."

Removing his foot, sliding it back into his shoe, he stood, catching Kiba's outraged glare as he realized who's foot caused the …problem… he was now supporting.

"Right." Kiba snarled. Standing, he turned away from the others, hiding his problem. Kankuro grinned, turning to stride out of the room. Kiba followed quickly.

Once out of the meeting room, Kiba quickly slammed Kankuro up against the wall, causing the older boy to laugh.

"What the _hell _do you think you were doing?" He snarled. Kankuro grinned down at him.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Kankuro said his hand slipping down to cup Kiba's clothed member. The younger boy's eyes bulged.

"S-Stop that!" He snapped, backing away. Kankuro took the chance to push Kiba up against the opposite wall, pressed full-length against the other boy.

"W-What are you doing?" Kiba demanded, squirming. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm bored." Kankuro answered simply, dropping his lips down to nip at Kiba's neck. "And you're entertaining."

"Ahh…" Kiba arched back slightly. "N-No…"

"You know you like it…" Kankuro muttered, biting down roughly. Grinding his hips into the younger boy he was rewarded with another moan.

"No…" Kiba moaned, his hands coming up to fist Kankuro's hair under his hat, forcing the black cap to fall off. "No…"

"You keep saying that." Kankuro muttered, kissing back up to Kiba's jaw. "But you don't mean that…"

Stopping over Kiba's mouth, he waited, looking into the other boy's eyes.

"Do you?" He asked, leaving his lips a millimeter from Kiba's.

With a groan Kiba dragged Kankuro's lips down to his, needy, desperate and hungry. With a chuckle of delight, Kankuro slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, lapping up the musky taste. Hands running up Kankuro's dark top made him grin, before he remembered that they are in a corridor outside a room full of ninja.

"Kiba." Kankuro whispered pulling back. "Let's go."  
"No…" Kiba whined, leaning forward. "No…"

Amused, Kankuro shook his head.

"Fine." He whispered, dropping his lips back to the dog boy's neck. "I'll fuck you here, in the corridor, against this very wall."

With a wanton moan Kiba pushed Kankuro off him, looking up and down the corridor.

"W-Which way?" He demanded. Kankuro chuckled. "Damn it, which way?"

Taking the Mutt's hand, Kankuro dragged him down the corridor, away from the meeting room, thrumming with excitement.

XsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutX

Throwing open the door, Kankuro stumbled into the room, a difficult feat with a leaf ninja attached to his neck.

Slamming the door shut, Kankuro pushed Kiba up against it, attaching his mouth to the other boys. Sliding his tongue back in, he twisted the muscle around, gleeful in the noises Kiba was making. Grinding his hips against the dog boy's, he began to drag his shirt up. Breaking the kiss in order to remove the shirt, Kankuro latched onto one of the nipples revealed instead. Sucking like crazy, he brought his other hand up to tweak the other nipple. Relishing in the moans Kiba allowed to slip past his lips, Kankuro grinded harder, getting sick of the foreplay. Deciding that Kiba's nipple was hard enough, Kankuro switched, dropping his free hand to rub at the other boy's member. Moaning loudly, Kiba fisted at Kankuro's hair, tugging his head up for a heated kiss.

Stepping back, dragging Kiba with him, Kankuro stumbled over to the bed. Pushing Kiba onto it, he crawled in between the younger boy's legs, fiddling with his belt. Glaring at Kankuro, Kiba pushed his hands out of the way, undoing the belt himself. Laughing, Kankuro tugged his own clothes off, until both boys were in nothing but their boxers.

Quick as a flash, Kiba flipped them, until he was seated comfortably on Kankuro's legs.

"What do you think you're doing, uke?" Kankuro asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiba glared at him.

"Shut up." He growled, tugging down Kankuro's boxers. Kankuro hissed as the cool air hit his heated flesh. Kiba inspected his lover for a moment, before dropping his mouth down quickly. With a sharp cry, Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hair as the dog-boy took more and more of Kankuro's member between his plump lips. Not stopping until his nose was tickled by hair; Kiba began to bob his head up and down, tongue drawing patterns on his lover's member.

Moaning loudly, Kankuro bucked up into Kiba's mouth. Kiba quickly held his hips down, shooting Kankuro a dirty look. Kankuro rolled his eyes, but tried to refrain from bucking.

Kiba hummed gently, trying not to snicker as the hands in his hair tightened. Humming harder, he couldn't help but laugh as Kankuro's loud moan reached his ears. Sucking harder, Kiba drew Kankuro further back until his member hit Kiba's throat. Ignoring his gag reflex, grinning evilly, Kiba swallowed, deep-throating Kankuro.

With a slight scream, Kankuro exploded in Kiba's mouth. Drinking up the bitter taste, Kiba sat up, licking his lips seductively. Kankuro moaned, flipping the Leaf-nin over.

Kissing him heatedly and tasting himself on Kiba's tongue, Kankuro grinded into his lover, feeling himself harden again.

Reaching for the other brunette's boxers, Kankuro freed Kiba's erection, grinning as the younger boy blushed.

Smirking at Kiba, Kankuro quickly flipped him over onto his stomach, gripping his hips and pulling them up. Leaning forward he whispered heatedly in Kiba's ear.

"Can anyone say 'Doggy Style'?" He whispered before biting his ear. Kiba moaned, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, legs spread slightly, head resting on the headboard. Running his hands along Kiba's well toned body; Kankuro settled his hands on the cheeks before him, spreading them apart to reveal his prize.

"Get on with it." Kiba growled, receiving no reply. Head leaning against the cool headboard, he got ready to growl again, but was stopped by a wet muscle entering him.

"Ahh!" He cried, hands gripping the sheets tighter as the tongue explored. "What the fuck is wrong with your fingers?"

Ignoring him, Kankuro continued to lubricate his uke, before leaning back and sucking on his own three fingers. Once they were lubricated, Kankuro inserted one, thrusting it in mercilessly.

"Damn." Kiba hissed, adjusting to the weird feeling. "Sorry I said anything."

"Get used to it." Kankuro replied, adding a second finger and scissoring. "Soon something a lot bigger will be in there."

Kiba snorted, and Kankuro shoved a third finger in.

"What was that?" He asked, thrusting all three. "Did you say something, uke?"

"Ngn!" Kiba's response was lost as Kankuro struck his prostate.

"What was that, uke?" Kankuro asked, pumping his fingers faster.

"Oh…" Kiba leaned heavily on the headboard, pushing back on the fingers. "Fuck…"

"I'm about to, Mutt, I'm about to." Kankuro said, removing his fingers. "Damn, you're impatient."

"Shut up and fuck me already." Kiba growled, shuffling eagerly. Kankuro chuckled.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, positioning himself at Kiba's entrance. Kiba growled shuffling back. Kankuro moved back, only allowing the tip of his member to touch Kiba. "You didn't answer me."

"Fuck me…" Kiba groaned. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't talk properly. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. I want you to fuck me so hard, _so _hard, over and over and over again."

With a groan, Kankuro slammed into the younger boy, moaning loudly as the heat surrounded him. Kiba screamed, partially from pain, partially from pleasure.

"Holy…" Kankuro shuffled slightly, ready to wait until Kiba's ready. "Y-You- you're so tight…"

"M-Move." Kiba ordered. Kankuro ignored him. "Move damn it."

"No. You need to adjust." He said, resisting the urge to simply slam the younger boy into the mattress. Kiba growled, rocking his hips.

"It isn't sex without a bit of pain!" Kiba snapped. "Now move!"

Succumbing to the younger boy's wishes and his own selfish desires, Kankuro pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in completely. Kiba's scream spurned him on, encouraging him to move faster and faster. Gripping Kiba's hips, he angled his thrusts, looking for the other boy's prostrate. A scream signaled the success of the search. Memorizing the spot, Kankuro pounded it ruthlessly. Kiba, lost in the extreme ecstasy, screamed louder, pushing back to meet Kankuro's thrusts.

Pulling out of his uke quickly, Kankuro flipped him over again, changing positions. Pulling the startled Kiba's legs up, so his ankles hooked around his neck, he slammed back in, making sure to hit the boy's prostrate. Meeting his younger lover's eyes, he smirked, reaching down to pump in time with his thrusts. Kiba threw back his head, bearing his neck unintentionally for Kankuro's pleasure. Taking the offer, Kankuro attached to Kiba's neck, biting and sucking roughly. Kiba clawed at the older boy's back, leaving long scratch marks down his back. Pumping faster, Kankuro brought his lover closer to the edge, losing his rhythm in favor of speed and strength.

"I'm- I'm go-gonna-" Kiba cut himself of with a gasp. Kankuro grinned.

"I know, I know." He said, pushing a kiss to the other brunette's lips. "M-Me too."

Arching his back, Kiba groaned loudly, becoming dizzy from the pleasure. He needed release, and he needed it _now._

"Kan-Kan- I- you-" Kiba stuttered out. Kankuro grinned.

"What's wrong, Mutt?" He asked teasingly. "Can't talk properly?"

"F-Fuck yo-you!" Kiba spat out, causing Kankuro to laugh.

"No, dear, fuck _you_!" He punctuated the word with his hardest thrust yet, pouring chakra into it. Kiba screamed, bursting over his stomach. The feeling of the muscles clamping down on his member threw Kankuro over the edge. Latching onto his lover's neck, he released inside of him, biting hard.

Releasing Kiba's neck, Kankuro lapped up the blood apologetically, nuzzling the younger boy as Kiba's legs slid down.

"Heh, never pegged you for a cuddler." Kiba chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kankuro's neck all the same. Kankuro ignored him, simply drinking in the scent of his lover.

"Mmm…" He murmured. "Next step: walking."

"What?" Kiba asked tiredly. Kankuro chuckled and Kiba felt his lover hardening inside of him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope," Kankuro said, sitting up. "I made you a promise. I'm going to keep it."

"No…" Kiba moaned. "Once is enough!"

"Once is never enough," Kankuro laughed, setting Kiba's legs around his waist. "And you _said _'over and over and over again.'"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it!"

"You lied to me? You need to be punished."

"What?! It wasn't a lie! You can't hold me to th- Hey! Untie me!"

"Mmm… you look so cute all trussed up, remind me to get you a collar and leash."

"Nani!? Let me go!"

"Stop struggling Mutt!"

"No! Let me- Ahh! Oh!"

"That shut you up."

"Ngh! Harder!"

"Pfft, not when you ask like that."

"_Harder! Now!_"

"Make up your mind. First you don't want it and now-"

"Ahh! Move!"

"…the things I do for you…"

* * *

I am Tanuki-Mara. Seriously. Go check my profile.


End file.
